The Inevitable
by The Soup
Summary: Thundercracker mouths off to Starscream after a mission, and the Air Commander shows him the power of authority, eventually leading them to new grounds. StarscreamxThundercrackerxSkywarp. Slash M rating for smut.


"The Inevitable"

--  
"**I**'ll show you who's boss." 

He snatched him sharply by the shoulder, turning him around brashly, and mashing their lips together.

Thundercracker's processor went off-line, briefly, allowing him enough sense to take in the situation.

He reasoned it down to this: another show of Starscream asserting his authority as Air Commander; fresh out of battle, frisked by hot circulation fluids roiling in his heated tubes, after Thundercracker made a remark about not needing instructions to know what to do.

Starscream didn't like his wing-mate mouthing off to him.

Authority was proven well. 

Their lips locked together, Starscream's cold, slippery tongue plundering his mouth. His back was braced against the wall, 'Screamer's hand gripping his chin, the other by his head on the metal behind him; his hands, once at his sides, now wrapping around Starscream's neck, drawing him in closer, increasing their closeness, their intimacy, and allowing their energy fields to cause a deliciously sweet friction.

Thundercracker couldn't stop himself -- not that he tried all that hard anyway -- from letting a soft moan slither between their contact.

Then -- Starscream pulled away, wiping his mouth in triumph. "How'd you like that?"

Thundercracker's optics lasered Starscream's, wordlessly answering the question. He was still against the wall, regulating his respiratory process, his mouth open as he tried to grasp the situation.

"I know, for a fact, that," Starscream said, hovering close for more. "I blew your fraggin' circuits, TC."

Thundercracker shrugged a little, his breathing normal. "Eh, I've had better." His mind instantly thought of Skywarp when he said that, now wondering where his wing-mate was and why they hadn't merged in a while, having not really noticed a need for it lately until quit recently.

"Really?" Starscream scoffed. "I doubt it. No-one's better than me. I'll prove it." He grabbed Thundercracker forcefully, slamming him against the wall even harder and crushing his lips with his own.

Thundercracker's response was to run his fingers along the sensors of Starscream's back, causing the Aerial Commander to moan softly in his mouth.

"Starscream, sir, I have those..." Skywarp had appeared to give his commander the data pads he had requested, but his sentence trailed off when he saw the position his wing-mates had gotten themselves into. "...battle reports..."

Starscream pulled away from the sloppy liplock, leaving Thundercracker gasping from the reprieve, as he hungrily inspecting Skywarp with sudden interest.

"Sir?" Skywarp said, a bit too formally considering the situation they found themselves in. "Why were you an' TC kissing? Some kind of punishment?" He honestly knew that wasn't the reason, but he liked teasing them. His smile told this plainly.

Thundercracker rolled his optics, not noticing the smile because Starscream blocked his view. "No, you half-clocked wingnut," he spat. "He was just proving something I already knew." 

He thought Skywarp was serious.

"Oh, I see." Skywarp nodded, suddenly lighting up. "Can I join? Looks like you guys are really enjoying it, plus I haven't been getting any for awhile."

"That's a very subtle hint, not blunt at all," Thundercracker remarked with biting sarcasm and good humor that the others knew quite well.

Starscream gave a shrill laugh. "Well, then, this just might be interesting. Come here." He dropped any grips he had on Thundercracker and possessively pulled Skywarp closer, giving him a smoldering kiss.

Thundercracker, trapped between the two Seekers and the wall of the corridor, watched closely as Starscream slid his tongue against Skywarp's. He gave a lusty sigh as he felt a sudden pulse near his spark, a sudden need for more than just kisses. He began to squirm, well-aware of what was happening to his internal body. Without processing it fully, Thundercracker reached out both of his hands and touched both Seekers, behind their heads, down their necks, near their sparks, eliciting moans and shivers from both.

Skywarp hastily broke the kiss, resting on Thundercracker's hand by his temple while sighing against Starscream's touch. "Primus, it's been too long, Starscream."

Thundercracker suddenly froze. "Wait," he worded himself carefully before continuing, "you guys've merged before?" Disbelief fluttered his tone, swirling with his hazy-minded lust.

"What's wrong, TC? Jealous?" Starscream sneered, running his digits lazily against Thundercracker's inner thigh. "I've slept with both of you."

"Yeah, I've done it with TC," Skywarp added. "So that means we've pretty much done it together; all of us, I mean."

"So, this is the better lover, huh?" Starscream teased Thundercracker about his earlier comment. "HA! Everything Skywarp does to you he learned from me."

Thundercracker closed his optics, biting down on his bottom lip when Starscream caressed his sides for mock punishment, nearing his spark and sending arousal shooting like falling stars through his sensors. "Mmm... it's all true, I guess. I sort of noticed a similarity in techniques…"

Wanting to bring back fond memories, Skywarp suddenly pulled Thundercracker's face to his and kissed him gently, lovingly. Their eyes remained closed as they remembered each other's mouth, what they had long ago before the battles with the Autobots left no free time, especially recently.

Until now.

"You know what happens next, right?" Starscream asked, his devilish smile foretelling the future for the trio. He shifted impatiently, letting 'Warp free and grabbing the both of them by the hands. 

Skywarp laughed. "Let's get to it."

"Guess it was gonna happen eventually." Thundercracker smiled at the fortune of his situation, finding being wanted by both of his lovers at the same time to be incredibly arousing.

----

**O**nce the shutters of Starscream's private quarters closed behind them, Starscream snatched up Thundercracker into a heated embrace, smothering him with a passionate, system-stopping kiss. Meanwhile, Skywarp wedged between them, eager hands caressing, grabbing, soothing, arousing needs and wants alike.

Starscream turned from Thundercracker treating 'Warp to an uncharacteristically playful kiss. Skywarp smiled against his lover's lips, unknowingly sharing his thoughts as well.

Thundercracker had no time to say anything – Before he really enjoy watching his two lovers kiss, Skywarp and Starscream took him on both sides.

"Guys, what are you -- ahh!"

Starscream immediately attacked his neck, kissing, nipping, and licking all down the smooth, sensitive metal while Skywarp ravaged his mouth and hands rubbed and touched everywhere, everything. His nimble fingers teased all the sensors, sending zings of sensation everywhere, bouncing across every center and circuit like a pixel in Pong.

Thundercracker leaned back, revealing more of his neck for Starscream, moaning and tasting Skywarp's mouth. His spark throbbed with want, pleasure zinging along his backbone infrastructure.

"Too much for ya?" Starscream asked smugly, his hot ventilation tickling the wetness of Thundercracker's neck. His hands grabbed roughly at TC's casing, need powering his brash movements.

Starscream kissed him hungrily, now carefully opening his case to partially reveal his flaring and frenzied spark, burning for a release.

As if on cue, Skywarp unlatched his own casing, revealing a spark burning and throbbing just as hotly, just as needy as Starscream's.

"All together, then," he said.

With that, both opened Thundercracker's spark case, causing him to buck underneath their hands and fingers, groaning with the intensity of his arousal. His arms caught each of his wing-mates by a shoulder, drawing them closer.

Simultaneously, the three sparks met in the middle, joined as one and burning as one center between them. Each Seeker let out a deep, guttural moan, quivering and convulsing, thrusting against each other slowly at first, then with more ardent urgency.

The closeness of their personal energy fields grinding and rubbing against each other caused a sensation unlike any other, almost like an explosive nova hurtling through them and bringing nothing but feel-good. Every circuit felt on fire, ever sensor seemed bombarded with signals firing off every nanosecond, clicking in rapid succession -- building up, building up -- and then, reaching peak.

"Great Primus!" Skywarp gasped, convulsing furiously, unable to control himself. "I'm gonna -- it's --"

"Oh slag me..." Starscream bit his bottom lip until circ fluid beaded, clenching his optics shut as the energy inside build up much too strongly.

Thundercracker knew it, too, and felt the end coming as well; he just wished they could last much longer than this, to prolong this wonderful feeling unlike anything else, filling his circuits and warming his relays.

"Haah!" Right then, moaning and whimpering with ecstasy, his spark bloomed with a great release, spiraling out and whisking the other two with an overwhelming intensity.

Starscream claimed Thundercracker with a passionate kiss, feeling all the amounts of pleasure as their sparks flared and fumed as one, licking and lapping, finished out.

Skywarp cried out as his realized fumed with theirs, all together then, then it began to subside, dying down with all the rest.

"Slag..." Starscream said, breathless. "Slag, that was..."

"Circuit-blowing?" Skywarp offered, the first to recover, collect his spark, and close his case. "Best thing I've ever had, really, between you two."

Thundercracker agreed. "Mmmm-hmm. Separately, you guys are good," he told them. "But together? Blast me, it's too much."

"See?" Skywarp elbowed a grinning, dazed Starscream, a smug smile plastered on his face. "I told you -- we shoulda done that decavorns ago!"

Starscream clicked the final screw into place, tightly securing his satisfied spark. "I knew it would happen... The natural progression of things."

"We need to do that again sometime," said Thundercracker, obviously satisfied, giddy, and perhaps a little high from the merging. It was like a taste of greater things; nothing better in the universe than being one with his wing-mates, like it was meant to be.

Warmth from the realization spread through his wiring, emanating deeply from his relieved spark. He smiled at his lovers as he took a seat in the chair next to him, feeling secure in the ideal that they had felt it, too: the oneness; that it was, somehow, meant to be; everything right in the whole world.

He was certain; he knew that they were certain, too --

From now on, it would not only be either Skywarp or Starscream when he merged -- it'd be all three of them together, as they should have been and always will be from then on out.

--  
;I own nothing but the words and situations I control.  
This is my first threesome and true TF slash fic, written for my new weekly event called "Transfomers Slash Sunday."  
COMPLETE


End file.
